Protection of computer related assets, of enterprise systems, from malware attacks and exfiltration is of high importance. Such assets may include sensitive data stored on the computers of the enterprise, as well as the computers themselves, and related components. Enterprise systems may deploy software, such as, for example, anti-virus, anti-spyware, anti-malware and firewalls to protect the computers and the data stored thereon against malware and other malicious attacks. Enterprise systems may also deploy data loss prevention (DU) software to protect data from data breaches, such as, exfiltration transmissions of sensitive data and information to computers outside of the enterprise. Such breaches may be performed knowingly, or unknowingly, by users of the computers of the enterprise. However, anti-virus and DLP software may be unable to detect incoming malware and data breaches (i.e., exfiltration) when the parties sending the malware or exfiltrating the data protect the malware or exfiltrated data using password-protected archive file techniques.